This invention is applicable to USPTO Classification 290 Sub-Classifications 43-44-53-55.
Today's wind and water turbines employ a variety of solutions to insure a constant operating speed (RPM). These include passive stall, active stall, pitch control and guide vanes. Each of these techniques effectively avoids capture of additional energy in an increasing flow so that rpm's can remain constant. A constant operating speed is necessary for 60 and 50 cycle (cycles per second) electrical environments on and off shore. Wind (and water) speeds above a given range are taken out of play in that these solutions do not transform additional energy into electricity at higher flow speeds. In a wind assumption the blades are pitched such that less surface is presented to an increasing wind. In a water assumption guide vanes are further closed to deflect the increased flow of water.